The Hogwarts Princess
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: What would have happened if Morgana Pendragon had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What house would she have been in? And would Uther ever find out?
1. Following Traditions

The Hogwarts Princess

Summary : What would have happened if Morgana Pendragon had attended Hogwarts? What house would she have been in and would Uther ever find out? 750 years previous to the Potter era, so obvs no Harry :(

Disclaimer : Hogwarts and the spells and all of that magicky stuff belongs to the genious JK Rowling. Morgana and the Merlin characters belong to the BBC/Arthurian legend. Plotlines belong to meeeeeeeeeeee!

Chapter One

Uther Pendragon was sitting on his throne, not breaking his gaze with the woman in front of him, who was pacing the room furiously, while still not breaking eye contact with the king.

"One member of every generation of our family has attended this school, Uther, ever since it first opened it's gates. This generation will not be an exception. Arthur is not suited to the position and Morgause is dead, there is no other option but to send Morgana."

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Uther, please."

"Annetta, I would love to help, but I really cannot allow it. I have to look after Morgana, I am bound to a promise."

"The promise you made to my youngest daughter's husband is irrelevant in this situation. I promised my youngest daughter that after the event of her daughter's death and then her sister's death not long after, I promised that I would see to it that Morgana attended that school."

"It's just not an option, we don't know anything about this school."

"I do. I know everything there is to know about it. The teachers, the subjects, the houses and the exact location of every single classroom."

Uther sighed in frustration.

"Ask yourself something Uther, what would Vivienne want for her? What would Gorlois, what would Ygraine? She'll be safe there, I promise you."

Uther was defeated. He looked into the woman's eyes, taking in her fading blonde hair and desperate expression, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Alright. She can go. I trust you can sort out everything for her."

"Of course."

At the top of the stairs, Morgana was sitting in her bedroom, playing with a toy horse, a knight and a damsel in distress.

"Oh, brave Sir Knight, I pray you take this favour as a token of my gratitude."

"Morgana?" came a voice from the door, as it opened slightly, revealing the tear streamed face of Annetta De Bois.

"Grandmama!" exclaimed the small girl, running to her and being swept up into her arms.

"Now Morgana, I want you to listen to me very carefully." said Annetta, her voice no more than a gentle whisper, staring at the girl sitting on her knee and seeing how much her face reminded her of her youngest daughter.

"I will."

"This is a letter inviting you to go to a special school for special people, but you musn't tell _anyone_ what you learn there. I will come and collect you on August 30th, so that we can collect your equipment and uniform. Make sure you've packed everything you want to take from here, as you will be there for most of the year. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Annetta pressed the letter into her granddaughter's hand, kissed her once on the forehead and swept out of the room. Morgana fingered the elaborate seal and read the elegant script on the envelope.

_Morgana Ellissa Vivienne Le Faye,  
The tower room,  
Camelot Citadel,  
Camelot._

The girl read the words on the seal and gasped.

"School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

At the end of the night, Morgana sat at her windowseat, gazing at the stars.

"I did it, Mama. I was accepted. Mama, I'm going to Hogwarts."


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, PaganWitchGirl and Kelly Rose.

August 30th had come and Morgana was waiting at the steps of the glimmering citadel, hoping that her grandmother would arrive soon. Sure enough, the blonde appeared and took her sole granddaughter's hand, waving goodbye to her grandson and son-in-law and left.

After about an hour on horseback, they reached a large stone wall. Morgana watched in awe as her grandmother pulled out what looked to be a patterned wooden stick and tapped the wall, causing it to appear to melt away, revealing a large and rather busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, darling. This is where we have to get your equipment and your uniform and..."

"And what, Grandmama?" asked the inquisitive ten-year-old.

"And your wand, darling." whispered Annetta, leaning so close to the young child that her raven locks were lightly tickling her lips.

"I get a wand?" gasped Morgana, unable to conceal the beam of excitement lighting up her small features.

"Yes, darling. We are going to go and see Mr. Ollivander once we have collected our other purchases and he will match your wand to you."

"Alright. Hurry, Grandmama, let's go!" cried the still slightly confused girl, grabbing Annetta by the hand and launching the pair of them towards the newly painted shop entitled 'Flourish and Blotts'.

Finally, weighed down with the numerous bags containing their purchases, including a cat basket, the new home of Morgana's newly purchased white kitten, Sapphire Serene, Morgana and Annetta crossed the threshold of Garrick Ollivander's wand emporium.

At first sight, the shop was deserted, the only sign that there had once been life in the shop the flickering candles. Annetta cleared her throat poignantly, and then staggered backwards as her granddaughter lept into her arms. She looked around wildly, searching for the source of the girl's trembling. Then she found him, perched on a sliding ladder, his white hair fluttering around his face. Garrick Ollivander.

"Ah, Madame De Bois, what an immense pleasure. It seemed like mere days since you claimed your own wand, and that of your daughter. Will she not be attending today?"

"Alas, Mr. Ollivander, my daughter passed some ten years ago, so I am escorting my granddaughter on her behalf."

"I see and I am sorry." Mr. Ollivander nodded respectfully, before dismounting the ladder and bending down in front of the rather smaller girl still hiding behind her grandmother's skirts. When she saw the man bend down in front of her, she emerged, not wanting to let her fear compromise her manners.

"Hello, young lady. What is your name?"

"Morgana. Morgana Le Faye, sir."

"Hello, Morgana. Now, today I am going to start your journey to your magical self. Now, what do you know about Hogwarts school?"

"Nothing, sir."

"She was raised as a Muggle, Mr. Ollivander, for her own protection."

"Ah, I see. Well, Morgana, Hogwarts is the school that you shall be attending in but a few short days. You need a lot of equipment, but the most important of all is a wand. The most important thing of all to remember with a wand is that the witch does not choose the wand. The wand chooses the witch. Now, Madame De Bois, would you like to come and see if you know any which would suit your granddaughter."

Morgana watched as the wandmaker led her grandmother to the many benches of wand boxes lying around the shop. Morgana sat down in a chair beside the counter and started to think of the wonder of it all, when a box on the side of the counter caught her eye. It was buried in a mass of discarded wands, but it seemed to be calling to her. Unable to resist the temptation any longer, she pulled it free and removed the simple strip of wood from the box. Almost instantly, a golden glow filled the air around her, just as her grandmother and the wandmaker returned.

"Well, well, well. It seems that you have found your wand yourself. Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Mr. Ollivander." replied Morgana, replacing the wand in its box and handing it over.

"Interesting, very interesting." commented Mr. Ollivander, twirling the strip of wood in his fingers as he removed it from its box once more. "Beech and phoenix feather, oh my, thirteen and three quarter inches, unyielding. This is most suited, my dear, for your destiny."

"What does it mean?"

"Oh, you will do great things, my dear. Of that, I am certain."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander." thanked Annetta, handing over several glistening coins much larger than the typical shillings that were to be found in Camelot. She then grasped her granddaughter's hand, who was waving madly at Mr. Ollivander and they began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"Grandmama?" chirped Morgana.

"Yes, Morgana, darling?" asked Annetta.

"I simply cannot wait to go to Hogwarts!"

A/N: Just to mention, Mr. Ollivander is not the Garrick Ollivander that gave Harry his wand, it's Garrick Ollivander I. The other one's probably Garrick Ollivander IV.


	3. Path to Past and Future

Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks to my only reviewer, Kelly Pearl. To answer your statement, I know that LeFay means witch, but Morgana probably wouldn't, as Uther banned anything to do with magic.

September 1st dawned bright and sunny, the son streaming through the curtains that were being drawn all around Primrose Gardens, the home of Annetta De Bois, where Morgana was sitting downstairs, staring at the clasped hands in her lap.

The matriarch of the De Bois family swept into the room, noticing at once that her granddaughter was sat in the large drawing room alone, looking as if she were barely awake, when in truth, she was fully alert.

"Good morning, my darling." smiled the elder woman, pulling open the curtains of the room. Annietta had never liked to have servants and only had a cook, a maid and a manservant, who had been dismissed after the death of her husband, since there were no men remaining at the house.

"Good morning, Grandmama." said Morgana in a small voice, not looking up from her hands. Her tone brought her grandmother's attention towards her.

"Morgana?" questioned the elder woman, striding quickly over to the chaise longue that her granddaughter was sitting on. "Morgana? What's the matter, darling?"

"Nothing. It's silly." she replied, making an effort to make the smile she had plastered onto her face seem convincing.

"That doesn't matter, darling. Whatever it is, you can tell me." persisted the woman, taking Morgana's dainty hand in her own.

"Well, Grandmama, it's just that... well, what if I let you down? I don't know any magic and I may well be atrocious at it! I just don't want to disappoint you, I want to make you proud of me. You and Mama." Annetta suddenly realised what the young girl was so worried about and knelt down on the floor in front of her, resting one hand on each of the girl's upper arms.

"Morgana, your Mama loves you. She always will, sweetheart. Just because she is not here anymore, it does not mean that she loves you any less at all." Annetta spoke clearly, her head tilting slightly out of habit when talking to young children. Especially with Vivienne.

"But, Grandmama, she never got a chance to love me. She didn't know me at all." Morgana returned, her eyes filling rapidly with tears that she had concealed for so many years.

"But she loved you all the same, Morgana and she always will." Annetta finished quietly, pulling her granddaughter into her arms and holding her close to her chest.

"Now, sweetheart. Dry your eyes and gather your bags. We have a school to reach, correct?"

"Yes, Grandmama, we do." Morgana conceded, drying her eyes on the sleeve of her emerald gown and standing alongside her grandmother, looking towards the corner of the room, where a large brown trunk stood, alongside a wicker carrier basket that Sapphire Selene was mewling from inside of. The elder woman walked over and grasped the handle of the trunk, lifting it from the ground, while handing the wicker basket to her granddaughter. She then extended her right arm to the girl, nodding encouragingly towards it.

"Take my arm, Morgana, grasp it tightly and do _not_ let go." Annetta instructed strongly. Morgana quickly took the proferred arm and held on tightly, as she was told. Then, with a rather loud 'pop', grandmother, granddaughter, cat and trunk disappeared from the room.

When they reappeared, the two were standing before a magnificent stone castle, with lights twinkling in the windows of many of the rooms, though the darkness of night had not yet fallen. From the white stone bridge she was stood on, Morgana could see the magical beauty of the structure before her, of its simplicity and majesty far greater than that of the Camelot citadel itself. She could hardly conceal the loud gasp of amazement that escaped her lips at the sight.

"It is truly beautiful, isn't it, Morgana?" Annetta smiled, gazing between her granddaughter and the school.

"Yes." Morgana breathed in reply, her eyes not averted from the castle at her grandmother's words.

They stood and stared together for just a few more minutes, hand in hand, before setting off down the path towards the school. The path to Morgana's destiny.

A/N: Thank you for your patience, as always. Please review!


	4. Moving Home

Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks to dream-on-sunday and coolgle for reviewing.

As the shining mahogany of the castle's front doors became ominously huge, as did Morgana's concerns. She had never been away alone before, always with her parents, grandmother or even Uther and Arthur, and in truth, she was scared.

She jumped once more as the doors parted, opening effortlessly despite their weight. Behind the doors stood a man in strange silver clothes, almost gown and tunic combined, with a long, well-kept beard of precisely the same shade. To Morgana's surprise, the peculiar man raised out his arms towards her grandmother, as if to welcome an old friend or relative to their home.

"Annetta!" the man exclaimed. "How long it has been!"

"Indeed, Professor Bourget." smiled Annetta, with a slight nod of her head.

"What brings you here, then, my dear? Are you here to see-" the man began, but was stopped as the woman raised her hand, as if to specifically tell him not to continue.

"Actually, I am here on other business." spoke Annetta, taking Morgana by the hand and pulling her out from behind her. "This is my youngest granddaughter, Morgana. She is to begin Hogwarts tonight. She is rather nervous of new people, so I promised her guardian that I would escort her here myself."

"Ah, I see." said Professor Bourget, with a nod of his silver covered head, before turning to the girl. "Greetings, my child. I believe that you are to begin your education here at Hogwarts tonight. I am Professor Bourget, your new Headmaster."

"My name is Morgana Le Faye, sir." the young girl said, sweeping into a low curtsy, as she had been taught to do when greeting a guest in the Court.

"It is a pleasure, my lady." the man responded courteously, bowing to the young girl, who was now much more at ease, having regained a sense of normality from the well-rehearsed sequence, which she had guessed had been planned by her grandmother for such purpose.

"Morgana?" the young girl rose from her curtsy at the sound of her name and turning to the woman who had spoken her name.

"Yes, Grandmama?"

"It is almost time for the boats to be arriving. I need to say goodbye to you now." All the worries and fears that had diminished with the routine suddenly sprang back into Morgana's heart, her feelings on the inside replicated obviously in her face.

"I don't want you to go." she whispered, her voice beginning to crack a little.

"I know, but I must. But don't you worry one bit, my darling, you will be perfectly fine here. You'll have your friends, your House, your teachers. And when you return home for the first time, in only four months, to Arthur, Uther and I, you'll be wishing yourself back there as soon as you can pause to blink. The time will fly by, Morgana. Promise me that you won't waste it by worrying."

"I promise." Morgana said solemnly, raising the index finger of her right hand to her chest and making the sign of a cross, directly above her heart. Annetta laughed for just a moment at this, but then stopped.

"Good. I love you, Morgana." Annetta told her granddaughter, sweeping her into an embrace as tears began to fill both their eyes, spilling over in identical rivulets down their faces.

"And I love you, Grandmama." the young brunette replied, speaking boldly through her tears, as she had always attempted to do.

"I know you do." the older woman stated, kissing the young girl's curls as they were wetted with her tears. "And I know that you will make me proud. Just like your mother did before you. And you will make her proud as well."

"I hope so." Morgana whispered, bravely wiping the tear tracks from her face.

"I know so." Annetta whispered back to her, kissing her head a final time before letting her go. Sharing one final smile, the De Bois matriarch turned and began to make her way back down the path. Once she reached the outside of the gate, Annetta turned, allowed herself one more glance at the castle and her granddaughter, before turning on the spot and Disapparating.

At the top of the hill, Morgana heaved a final deep, shuddering sigh, and then returned to face the now-familiar man. '_My new Headmaster_.' she thought.

"Is this my home now, sir?" she asked, her voice still shaking a little from the tears that had barely stopped flowing.

"Not exactly, Morgana." the man replied, neglecting to mention her title, which did not really seem to bother her anymore. "This is to be your school. You shall live here, and your school House will act as your family while you are here. But, when it comes to the holidays, where you shall return home for Yuletide and such, your home shall be where it always was."

"Alright. Thank you, sir." Morgana said, bowing her head slightly out of respect.

"Well… now that that is all settled, we may proceed into the building. Besides, most of the other children shall be arriving by boat any minute now, so it shan't be long."

Upon her headmaster's beckoning, Morgana followed the man through the huge doors, turning to watch the sunset just for a moment, before the lock clicked together and the doors were finally shut.

It was another ten minutes to wait until the boats arrived, bringing with them a huge crowd of children, boys and girls from peasants to nobility, all together in one place with no class division. However, Morgana did not think that this was good. She thought it was brilliant!

She was still absorbed in looking through the group of people when Professor Bourget stepped forward to stand before the chattering children.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The chattering died down as the Headmaster began to speak. "Today is the first step on a marvellous journey, at the end of which you will be fully fledged witches and wizards. Now, if you will follow me… we shall begin."

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review!


	5. In Her Blood

Chapter Five

A/N: Thanks so much to coolgle, dream-on-sunday and Aithusa48 for reviewing.

The Great Hall was just as astounding as the rest of the castle was. The ceiling was enchanted to reflect the night sky outside of the place, a beautiful sight to behold in the glow of the starlight.

Beneath the stars, forty children stood before a stool with a strange patchwork hat set upon it. The twenty boys and twenty girls were very fearful, knowing that the eyes of hundreds of students were upon them, yet not knowing how they would be "Sorted" into their school houses.

Though Morgana had only been amid the crowd for a dozen minutes at most, she had heard at least three rumours on how the selection process was to work. She had heard that they would have to fight a dragon, solve a riddle, or merely perform a piece of magic. A riddle would be simple, but Morgana had no idea which of the first and last she feared the most. The dragon would not be the only one which could get her killed at home. If her guardian discovered that she had performed magic, or that she even possessed the talent, she would surely be executed. Luckily, as Professor Bourget stepped up to the front of the hall, all Morgana's fires of terror were quenched.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, especially to our youngest students here. Now, before we begin our luxurious feast, as is the tradition here, we need to get our new children Sorted into their new Houses. As you can probably see, there are four separate Houses here at Hogwarts, each with its own values and each acting as an individual family while away from their own. These four Houses are named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, after the four men and women who founded them. To determine which House you shall go to, you shall each sit beneath the Sorting Hat." It was only then that Morgana managed to tear her concentration from the man to spot a soft leather hat with a point at the end, one that was so ordinary that the girl was not surprised she had missed it. "The Hat shall then make the choice for you. Good luck, new students, and may the Sorting begin!"

And so it did. As soon as the words were spoken, a curling piece of parchment, floating entirely unaided through the air, appeared before the professor, who began to read the list of names aloud.

It took about a minute and a half before Professor Bourget reached the only name he recognised. Taking a deep breath, he read it aloud.

"Morgana Le Faye."

Not wishing to wait any longer than necessary to discover her fate at the school, the named girl immediately separated herself from the crowds, stepping up onto the platform and, a little more hesitantly, settling down into her seat on the stool. The Headmaster then placed the so called 'Sorting Hat' on top of her head, and, for just a moment, there was silence. Then, a tiny unfamiliar voice in the back of her mind began to speak.

'_Ah, at last! Another member of the prestigious line. I've been waiting for this moment for so many years.'_ spoke the voice, which the young Lady assumed was that of the Hat on her head, however ridiculous and unlikely that may have seemed to her a month ago.

'_You have?'_ Morgana asked, closing her eyes in concentration as she attempted to communicate using only her mind.

'_Indeed. It has been quite a few years since your mother was in attendance at this school. I had been wondering which of you would be attending for this generation._'

'_What do you mean which one of us?'_ the young girl questioned, still a little disbelieving of the fact that she was speaking to a hat, but letting that go, given that she was still inquisitive as to what it was talking about.

'_Your mother attended this school many years ago, as did your grandmother before her, and her sister and mother as well.' _the Hat explained, leaving Morgana utterly aghast. Until just a week before, she had known nothing of the school, and now she had discovered that Hogwarts ran in her very blood. '_And you did not know.'_

'_No. No one ever told me.'_ she thought, the voice in her head suddenly becoming increasingly frustrated, not with the Hat, but with her family. She had a right to know if she had magical blood. After all, if Uther were to find out, regardless of the promise he had made to her father, he would surely have her executed.

'_Ah. Anger. I can feel it bubbling away. A very Slytherin trait.' _All at once, the young brunette began to panic. She had never wanted to be in Slytherin, even though she had only known of the House's properties for ten minutes at the most, and it was utterly terrifying that she was being considered to join the Serpents. Luckily, the Hat seemed to sense this feeling as well. '_No? Alright, then. Not a Gryffindor, it would seem. You are brave, very much so, but it is not the strongest trait I see in you.'_

'_Then what is?'_ Morgana questioned, no longer able to contain her wish to just be settled in the House she belonged in.

'_Hmm, a little impatient I see. Well, I am not surprised, as we have been here for far too long. It is time for us to decide where you belong.'_

'_Thank you_.' the girl thought, if not a little sarcastically.

'_Alright. I believe the most prominent trait about you is how close you are to your family. You would do anything to protect them, and want nothing more than to be held in as high regard as your… cousin, Arthur, is. Still, if you are this similar to your family, I suppose that there is only one place you can go…'_

The pause that followed was a second at most, though it could have been days to Morgana, but, after however long it had been, she finally discovered where she was to belong.

"Ravenclaw!"

A/N: How many of you expected that? I'd love to know if you did, or what House you thought if you didn't. As for the family thing, that will be explained in later chapters. Please review!


	6. A Family Friend

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to Aithusa48, coolgle, guest, Guest and for reviewing.

Much to her own surprise, by the time the Christmas term break had almost rolled around, Morgana Le Faye was utterly settled in Ravenclaw House, and in Hogwarts itself.

For the first time since she had discovered her magical ability, Morgana felt freed, felt that she was living alongside people who understood her, felt that she truly belonged. That was the only luxury she had never experienced in the Court of Camelot, the only luxury she had ever truly wanted.

Getting to grips with the magical world had been quite a difficult thing for the young girl, who had grown up in an atmosphere of hostility towards magic, but she had managed to do so fairly successfully in the past few months.

The only problem was the very one that her grandmother had warned her of. She was truly missing her family. She missed the warmth of her grandmother's embrace, the protection under Uther's wing, the happiness of spending days messing around with Arthur. It was all something that she could not replace.

Still, life must go on, and Morgana was not going to let a simple thing like that bring her down, not when there was so much she had left to learn.

Each subject on her school timetable had fascinated the girl with its individual brilliance. The amazement of Transfiguration, the versatility of Charms, the strange familiarity of Potions, all of which were of great interest to the child. Her favourite subject was, though surprisingly even to her, History of Magic. To her, the subject was comparable to the study of a family tree. The more she learnt, the more she felt she did belong.

However, despite the fact that all her classes were enjoyable, Morgana had still not made any friends within her House, or outside of it. She was excited and fascinated at what the school had to offer, but she had no one to share this experience with. She was alone.

That was why, every night, Morgana had stepped out onto the Astronomy Tower, sitting on the edge of the railings to watch the stars. The young girl had always done so really, looked towards the heavens when fearful or lonely, and always found comfort in the action when she was on her own. Tonight, however, she was not alone.

It had all began when she had felt a coldness sweep into the room, a chill that had nothing to do with December air. The first time she had turned to see where the feeling had come from, she saw nothing behind her, and so dismissed it slightly. However, the second time she turned, she saw a movement from the doorway.

It was the strangest thing Morgana had ever experienced. The figure in the doorway was most definately there, yet there was something about them that wasn't quite present. She was almost transparent in her appearance, so that she could be seen right through, and she glowed strangely in the moonlight. She seemed almost… ethereal.

"Hello?" the raven haired girl called out, speaking in the direction of the figure. "Are you there? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to talk."

After half a minute, the glowing woman stepped aside from behind the pillar of the staircase, still a little apprehensive in approaching the younger, but she eventually grew in confidence, gliding forward until she was but a few feet away from the ledge.

"No one ever wants to talk to me." Morgana was a little shocked when the ghostly young woman spoke, but soon got over this, due to her wish not to drive the figure away again. "They're scared of me."

"Well, I'm not." the young girl assured her, relieved that by this point, she was telling the truth. "I don't fear you at all."

"Then you are the first." There was an unmistakable air of sadness in the ghostly woman's voice, and Morgana truly sympathised with her. She seemed to be just as lonely as she was herself, if not more. After all, how many students would dare to make friends with a ghost? "All around the school, people cross staircases and change corridors, just to avoid passing me by. It can grate on even the gentlest of people after a while, and I do not claim to be gentle."

"If you don't mind me asking…" the younger girl began, unsure as whether she should continue with the statement she had started. However, when the ghost nodded, she did do so. "How long have you been dead?"

For a moment, she seemed to have struck a nerve with the woman, who winced a little, but another moment later, she answered.

"Around twenty five years, I think. I haven't really kept count." she admitted sadly, and with a heavy sigh so filled with pain. "Though I would have died sooner or later, in any case, under the rule of that evil man."

Now, Morgana's interest was sparked. '_Why would someone as young and innocent as she looks to be have died?'_ she thought, ignoring the part of the evil man for a moment. There was only that she knew of, and he would not be the one spoken of.

"He is a tyrant. He hates all people with magical powers, because he feels threatened by it, and he kills them for it." That statement caused Morgana to stop and think. Perhaps they were speaking of the same person after all.

"Who was this man?" she asked quietly, glancing into the young woman's eyes.

"The King of Camelot, a truly evil man. I think that he is still in power, still fearful, still killing." she answered, with a bitter tone to her voice. "Uther Pendragon."

"I know him." Morgana answered immediately. "I have to live with him, as I have done for the past couple of years. But I hate him."

"I am sure that you do. And I really pity you." Even as she said this, a smile was appearing on the young woman's face. Morgana was very confused by this, but the question in her mind was answered almost imminently. "Still, at least you have me now. We are family, after all."

A/N: Wow! Please review!


End file.
